My Vampire
by Kasai120
Summary: Dr.Cullen assumed this would be another boring hospital. Now he has to meet the people of Sacred Heart. How will he react to them and how will they react if they find out about his family? Rating for safety. Review for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **First time writing anything Scrubs or Twilight. I might continue. It depends on how much you guys like this. Enjoy~

-J.D.'s POV-

_As I walked into the hospital for another day of work and listening to Doctor Cox's usual rants, I felt that there would be something great happening today that would make a major difference in our jobs._ I came up to the nurse's counter where Turk, Carla and Elliot were talking about something. I stepped to Turk's side, listening to the conversation as if I were here the whole time. "I heard a new doctor was coming today," Elliot squealed in excitement. _Ha, I knew it! _

"What field is he supposed to be in?" I asked, feeling compelled to join the conversation.

Carla shrugged. "I heard that he's experienced more in medical but studied for surgical and psychology. He must be as old as Kelso to be trained in all of that!" Unfortunately, for Carla, that's just when Dr. Kelso was passing us.

"Nurse Espinosa, I am not a day over fifty," Dr Kelso scoffed while we all knew he was probably double that. "Who are you talking about anyway?"

"That new doctor who's supposed to be coming today. Molly told me that he's sharing her office," Elliot informed us.

I tilted my head to the side, going off into a daydream of someone as old as Dr. Kelso slamming their suitcase on Molly's desk. Molly began to make-out with him and I returned back to reality stating, "They would be a very strange couple." I think Elliot followed my train of thought as I saw her shudder.

Dr. Kelso started to try and clarify the situation for us. "Since Dr. Cullen is skilled in medical, surgical, and psychology, he's going to usually be given to whoever needs the extra person. Since we're having a bit of a slow day, he will be assigned to psychology. He's probably just going to have a bit of an off day since he's just going to be setting up his things in his office and I told him to meet me up here at nine." All of turned to look at the clock. It was about eight o'clock right now so we all went to check on our patients, looking at the door every couple minutes to see if he was coming in yet.

-Carlisle's POV-

I climbed out of my Mercedes and got my briefcase from the backseat. I took a deep breath. It had been a very long week. We had just moved from Forks to Aspen on last Monday. Ever since then, Esme and I had been busy buying a house that was very well-built and an excellent house for all of us. We also bought Edward, Bella, and Renesmee a cottage not far away. After everything was all set up after a lot of running around at vampire speed, we were all set up.

I had searched for the nearest hospital, Sacred Heart, and told the chief of medicine about my skills in the three fields of medicine I was in. I was apparently sharing an office now with someone named Molly Clock. The second I heard that I knew Esme would be jealous. We talked it over last night and she finally agreed but not without telling me that I better not stay in my office twenty-four seven.

Now here I was, walking into Sacred Heart Hospital in my usual lab coat, a light blue dress shirt, a striped tie, brown pants, and black shoes. I walked straight to the nurse's station in the waiting room. The nurses looked over at me… well more like staring at me. I gave them a polite smile and went to one who just looked up from her clipboard. "Would you mind directing me to Molly Clock's office, please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice friendly.

The brunette I approached started stuttering over unintelligible words that I couldn't make a direction out of. Finally, a black woman came up to me. "She's right down the hall over there and to your right," she directed. Her I.D. told me her name was Laverne.

"Great, thank you very much," I said, my smile returning more. I made my way down the hall and went up to Molly's office. I had a feeling today would be the first among many long days.


	2. Chapter 2

-Molly's POV-

I was writing down something for one of my patients when I heard a knock at the door. "Come on in," I said, knowing it would be the new, one thousand year old doctor. I heard the door click behind him. There was a deck perpendicular to mine which didn't help him much since you had to suck in your gut to get behind the desk or you had to climb over it. He chose the first option and the desk hardly moved. I looked up to a pair of golden eyes and a model looking type of guy.

I could feel my mouth wanting to drop but I held it and smiled at him. I was a woman of dignity and this guy wouldn't affect me. Besides, I'm more of a 'bad boy' type of gal. "I'm Molly Clock," I told him although I was nearly positive he knew that.

He nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand. It was ice cold. "You're not used to the cold weather yet, huh? You need to wear something heavier than that lab coat with the temperatures like this," I said, then realized I sounded like a mother. I think he caught the motherly tone because he laughed a little and he nodded. I watched him pull out a total of five picture frames and he arranged them on his desk. "Who are the pictures of?" I asked, mildly curious.

He grinned, jumping over the desk and handed me the photos, pointing at the people as he told me who they were. "This is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett," he said, pointing to the photo of a blonde haired woman who was sticking her tongue out at a man with brown, curly hair who was making a face back at her. I laughed and he handed me another one. "This is my son Jasper and his fiancée Alice," he said, pointing to the photo of a man with scars covering him and messy blonde hair with a pixie-like woman with spiky black hair. They were both smiling at each other, seeming oblivious to the camera.

He replaced the two photos he gave me with two others. I looked at the one with three people first. "This is my son Edward and his wife Bella then their child, Renesmee," he said, pointing to each one as he spoke. His granddaughter looked to be only about five or so. Edward had their daughter clinging to him and Bella was smiling at them. I smiled and then he gave me the last picture besides the giant family picture. It was a picture of him and a really beautiful woman. They were staring deeply into each other's eyes. "That's me and my wife, Esme." I nodded and handed him the photos back.

"You have a really nice family," I offered. He nodded with a smile.

He turned to me once he was situated. " Well then, Molly, I suppose I should go searching for Bob Kelso then."

I stood up with him, taking a chart with me. "I'll come up with you. I saved this patient's chart so I could take it up to my friend Elliot. I can introduce you to some of my friends," I told him and grabbed my lab coat. We headed to the elevator and I pressed the buttons, telling him about how the hospital usually works. He told me not to inform anyone on his wife. Apparently he enjoyed making her possessive and I couldn't blame her for being like that. Nearly every nurse we passed sent him a flirty look or gawked in awe.

-Elliot's POV-

Today was shaping up to be a terrible fricking day! After Dr. Cox ordered me around for an hour, making me fetch him food and anything that wasn't even remotely work related, I was able to talk to Carla and Turk for a little bit. Those two were so cute together! That reminded me that I haven't been able to keep one fricking relationship for more than two weeks.

I was writing down tests to run on a patient when Carla walked up to me. I glanced up to see her looking to the door. Maybe that new guy finally came! I looked over to see my friend Molly talking with a new doctor who was gorgeous. I bit my bottom lip out of instinct and I heard Carla sigh.

I looked over at her and she was looking at me and pointed to her ring. Poor Carla was trapped in marriage… Wait, didn't I just say that she and Turk were perfect? Anyway, I was still in the market. Molly came up to us with her hot new friend. "Carlisle, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is Carlisle."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you. I actually expected you to be like ancient since I heard about all that you studied in but I guess I'm proven wrong since you are, holy frick, smoking hot," I rattled off. I bit my lip at the end, not believing I just said that to such a professional doctor.

I was startled when he just laughed lightly. It was like an angel was laughing. I kept having that thought in the back of my mind where I'm all self-conscious about my underarm sweat. "Well, I'm glad I've passed your test," he said, heavenly. He even had a bit of a British accent in there too! It took everything in my control not to leap on him like a wild animal and tear his shirt right off…

-Carlisle's POV-

This was one of the few moments in life I wouldn't mind having Edward's powers. I kind of wished I knew what Elliot was thinking. She kept shaking my hand until I pulled mine away slowly. I said goodbye to Elliot for the time being. She seemed crazy but at least she could speak! I followed Molly as she introduced me to Carla. She shook my hand politely. "It's nice to meet you, Carlisle," she said. Finally, I found someone who talked to me normally.

I smiled genuinely at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Carla. I might sound strange for saying this but, are you part, if not all, Dominican Republic?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I am! My husband still thinks I'm Puerto Rican," she groaned.

I laughed. "No need to be so tough on him. It is quite hard to nail the difference. To be honest, I just guessed since Dominican's like people to notice their minority more than the Puerto Ricans." She nodded and I saw a bald, black doctor slide down the counter to us.

I assumed this to be her husband since the first words to leave his mouth were. "See, baby? I told you it wasn't a big deal!"

Carla glared at him. "It's a big deal to me, Turk! We've been married more than two years and yet you still can't get down that I'm Dominican!"

I immediately looked to Molly since I knew Turk was going to look at me for back-up. She shrugged and I followed her to meet a man who I assumed to be the chief of medicine based on his age and the fact his lab coat said "Chief of Medicine". I knew he would be nice to me since he knew I was wealthy and had all ready given a good portion of money to the hospital. All chiefs of medicine were the same. If you give money to the hospital, he would like you.

"Ah, Carlisle Cullen, it's so nice to meet you," he said, a plastered fake smile on to tie everything together. He shook my hand and quickly let it go. I returned the greeting then looked over at a depressed looking employee standing behind him. He was balding and his face was set in a helpless frown. "Oh, this is Ted. He's the hospital lawyer. I recommend you don't screw up because what will happen, Ted?"

"We'll lose," he mumbled out. Dr. Kelso nodded, told me a few things to know. One I noted significantly since it included a specific person. "Be careful of Perry Cox. He's the devil himself but don't let him get under your skin, sport." I nodded, trying to hold back pulling a face. I hadn't been called sport in a really long time, certainly not since at least the 1960's and even then I'm not sure if it was used. He said a quick goodbye to me, claiming he had hospital manners to attend to.

It was them I heard a sharp whistle, signaling attention. I turned to see a man with curly, medium brown hair marching towards me. Everyone seemed to look up as he approached me. I glanced at his lab coat. "Dr. Perry Cox". I didn't move an inch, ready to face this man that Dr. Kelso warned me of.


	3. Chapter 3

-Carla's POV-

I watched as the hospital's temperamental doctor marched up to Carlisle. I was a little surprised to see his reaction. Most of the new guys here would be running in fear or excusing themselves with something medical to do when a steamed Dr. Cox was coming for them but he stood his ground, looking almost more intimidating than the guy approaching.

"Listen, blondie, if you think you can just march in here and get the upmost respect from us and make us think you are all might because you're Mr. Pretty Boy, think again," Dr. Cox growled.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again… Carlisle didn't move an inch, his calm gaze resting on . " Well, it was nice to meet you," he said with a smile coming over his features.

Dr. Cox clenched his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be all high and mighty and not turn away first. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, treating this like a joke, and knocked shoulders with Dr. Cox as he walked past him earning a glare from him. He looked over at me once Carlisle had gone back downstairs with Molly. "Can you believe this new guy?" he shouted at me, his hands being placed behind his head but, I noted, he had trouble with the shoulder Carlisle bumped.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I'm sure he'll learn who owns this floor once he's in medical," I said, filing the paperwork Bambi just gave me.

"Yeah, Perper, give him some time. He'll get used to how things roll all up in here," Bambi said, probably trying to sound black. Dr. Cox just grunted at him and walked away, Bambi on his heels.

-Carlisle's POV-

I was working at my desk for a few hours with Molly "helping" me. I knew what I was doing but I figured we needed to break that awkward work silence and I wanted her to feel more experienced. Eventually, she stood up, catching my attention. "I'm heading to lunch, you want to come with me?" she asked, a smile spreading on her face.

I smiled at her and nodded, standing up and grabbing the lunch Esme packed, both of us laughing a little while she was making it. I hated eating lunch but just sitting there with a bottle of water on your first day makes it look a little odd especially when you have semi-normal hours.

We started walking to the cafeteria, me with a bagged lunch and Molly ready to buy hers. When we turned the corner, a janitor leaped out in front of us, holding the end of his mop to my throat. I raised an eyebrow to this, looking from the mop to him. He was probably about as tall as Emmett though less muscular and would more fit the description of tall and lanky.

His blue eyes were looking me up and down, seeming to be judging me. I kept perfectly still, keeping my golden eyes on his face. He met my gaze eventually, holding my eyes. I didn't look away until he finally did, a cafeteria worker coming over to him and whispering in his ear. He nodded and worker walked away while the janitor returned his eyes to me. "We'll settle this later," he growled and walked away.

I looked over at Molly, a little confused to say the least. "Settle…what?" I asked her and she laughed and shrugged, walking into the cafeteria and into the lunch line. I saw Carla sitting at a table with Turk, Elliot, and another man I didn't know. She motioned me over and Turk grabbed a chair from another table. I thanked them and sat down. The man next to me introduced himself as J.D.

I put the lunch I had on the table, a small container of pasta and a bottle of water. Carla started telling me about her and Turk's little girl named Isabella. I smiled to myself about the fact she had the same name as Edward's mate. After a little bit of conversation, J.D. started to cough. We looked over, thinking he was choking which, unfortunately we were right on as he began to pound his chest. I went over behind him and performed the Heimlich maneuver on him. He coughed out what looked to be two small coins.

I looked up to see the janitor walking over. "There's your quarter and nickel, Scooter," he hissed at him.

J.d. looked up at him and looked a little troubled. "It was a riddle," he complained. The janitor shrugged, walking away with the cafeteria worker with him.

I leaned back in my chair, listening to their conversation since my hearing range was still open for them. "Why did you just shrug? Shouldn't we beat him up or something?"

The Janitor's voice responded," Troy, this one's over."

**Author's Note: **More to come! Next chapter will probably include a little more of the Cullens. =)


	4. Chapter 4

-Carla's POV-

I looked over at J.d. once I turned my glare off of the Janitor. "Are you okay, Bambi?" I asked gently, him chugging down his water. He nodded and everyone looked over to Carlisle as his cell phone went off questioning his cell phone before answering it.

"Hello?... Emmett?" We heard booming laughter through the cell phone although it wasn't on speaker. "You changed my ringtone again, didn't you?... No I'm not mad. I'm just really confused as to why you set your ringtone to that song… Why are you calling on her phone?... Why did-… Okay, fine. I'll talk you at home. Bye." He flipped his phone closed and we were left with an awkward silence, all of us wondering who Emmett was.

-Carlisle's POV-

I never thought Emmett would decide to call me at work and just to test out Esme's new cell phone after she had forgot she had it on her when we were hunting and it had fallen out of her pocket and ended up stepping on it. She was begging for forgiveness but there is honestly nothing I wouldn't forgive her for.

The conversation played over in my head, seeing if anything I said would've tipped anyone off of us being non-human:

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie," Emmett cooed, trying to sound like Esme which was far off and had me give an odd smile to the phone.

"Emmett?" His response was his usual laugh which meant loud enough to put thunder to shame. "You changed my ringtone again, didn't you," I asked, knowing full well that he loved to prank us constantly but usually failed due to Edward's mind reading or Alice knowing ahead of time.

His voice immediately changed to a frightened tone. I probably accidentally put my fatherly tone on with him. "Are you mad," he asked hesitantly, his happiness quickly turning into fear.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just really confused on why you set your ringtone to that song." He quickly corrected me since he was on Esme's phone, not his. "Why are you calling on her phone?" I heard Jasper yell to him in the background, the static from the bad signal unable to pick up what he said. I was about to ask why Jasper was yelling at him when he interrupted me mid-sentence.

"I gotta go, dad. We're going to hunt so we can hunt before we start baseball tonight. Alice said we'll start when you get home," he said quickly, almost too fast for a human to say.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you at home. Bye." I flipped the phone closed.

Now we were left with the current situation. Esme and I liked to keep our relationship secret so that we could both see people's faces when they just saw me kissing "a random stranger". We tried to see who would give in first. It was mostly just for fun between us. Since I saying that I lived with Emmett that would mess that up though…

Someone walked up behind me, about 4 feet away. "Dr. Cullen, I didn't know you were gay," I heard one of the nurses say to me. I thought this over quickly. Should I just go with that accusation until Esme visited me at work? I shrugged my shoulders to her, my head not facing her.

I heard nearly half the women in the cafeteria gasp. I lifted my head to notice Molly had left and only now did I pick up her scent again as she entered the cafeteria. She was the only one who knew about my family and I did that on purpose since she was the only other psychologist at Sacred Heart and after her listening to my phone calls in our shared office, she would be sure to find out.

Molly approached me and, helping me with this cover-up of Emmett being my lover, she pulled out a photo of Emmett that I knew I kept in a frame that had individual shots of me and my family. "Is this Emmett?" she asked, keeping a straight face although I could tell she wanted to laugh. I nodded to her, holding out my hand for the picture. She placed it on the table, some people glancing over at it to see what he looked like.

I grabbed my untouched lunch and the picture of Emmett and Molly followed me out of the cafeteria, leaving behind many confused faces. I actually left because I saw Molly's mouth twitching which would've thrown off the whole thing. I walked quickly and we darted into my office, both of us laughing as I closed the door behind her.

I looked over at my desk to see a post-it note on it. I looked at it quickly. It said, "Dr. Cullen, you had a message from a patient of yours. She said he name was Esme and that you would know who she was." I smiled a little and called our home phone.

It barely had time to ring since I'm sure Esme saw the caller I.D. "I see you got my message, Dr. Cullen," she said merrily.

I grinned. "Yes I did. Would you like to come to my office today at about five?" I still had her visit as a patient usually. Although we would usually just chat like old friends when she came to see me, we would talk about her tragic past sometimes. She would talk to me from the depths of her soul that she wanted to go away but she knew she had to face those memories. The only problem this time was that I shared this office with Molly so if Esme came in, she would have to be comfortable telling Molly as well. "Oh, and do you mind talking to my colleague as well?" She knew about me sharing an office with Molly but I wasn't sure she would be okay with telling someone else.

There was a long pause over the phone. "Okay. I'll be there at five," she mumbled, obviously a little more nervous than thrilled. I looked up at the clock. It was half past twelve so I still had a lot of time to wait for Esme.

I pulled out some paperwork on patients Molly had given me before lunch. She went over all of them with me and I wrote down some notes. Although my memory was perfect, I wanted to prove I was interested and knew what I was doing. After a few hours, it was about quarter 'til four and I looked over at Molly who was reading a patient's file while twirling her hair absent-mindedly.

"Molly?" She looked up at me. "I just wanted to let you know, since you probably already heard, my wife is coming in." She nodded. "And, I just wanted you to know that she was a patient of mine before we began to date so she had some terrible things happen to her in the past and she might be willing to talk about it and she might not. If she decides she will talk about it with you in here, don't interrupt her. She has a rough time telling her story and she gets nervous if anyone talks before she's finished."

Molly nodded to me. "Whatever will make her comfortable," she said, smiling at me. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I opened the text that said, "I just got here. I'll see you in a sec =) xoxo Love you. Esme." I sighed, wondering how this would go.

**Author's Note:** I know I kind of left the cafeteria fast but, I'll be honest, I got bored with that setting. I really have no clue when or how I will end this story. Anyway, next chapter will have Esme's story. Many hysterical breakdowns will ensue! =D


End file.
